


Birthday Bash!

by KureKai_King



Category: Starry Palette (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Excitement, Lovers, M/M, Party, Sweet Kisses, Toma is alone because of the odd number sorry, couples, friendships, hugging and cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Sweet little angel, Kazuyuki, has his birthday arrive, and his friends in stirRhythm are there to make the most of it.





	Birthday Bash!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Kazu! You sweet little angel~

Kazuyuki was met at the school gates by two of his closest friends, one enveloping him in a tight hug almost immediately whilst the other hung back with a disbelieving shake of his head. He giggled, throwing his arms around Kureha in return and shooting Kaito a smile from over the redhead's shoulder. The two parted, Kureha stepping back to cling to Kaito's arm as he giggled in turn.

"Happy Birthday, Kazuyuki!" Kureha cheered, throwing one hand to the sky as he did so, his large grin as bright as the sun.

It truly was a beautiful day, with the sakura trees in full bloom, and the sun shining down as if just for its own way of celebrating Kazuyuki's birthday. The air was warm and there was no doubting the feeling of spring had arrived at it's fullest. Birds chirping as they flitted overhead and settled together in trees. Kazuyuki felt his cheeks flush as he thanked his friends, Kaito adding his own quick words to the other before trying to shake Kureha off his arm as he hated public affection - especially at school.

"I hope you're ready for the party we arranged instead of practice once classes finish, you know Toya-senpai, Aoi-senpai, and Toma-senpai will have gone all out," Kureha told him as Kaito grunted in defeat at his attempts and let Kureha hold his hand.

"I'm sure Nii-san would've made sure they didn't go too overboard," Kazuyuki sheepishly replied since only one could imagine what the three seniors would do to their meeting room. Subaru and Toya's birthdays from earlier in the year had been suited to fit their personalities, so they assumed Kazuyuki's would follow the trend. 

"Let's hope so for all our sakes," Kaito muttered and Kureha grinned up at him slyly, eyes sparkling.

"I can't wait for your birthday, Kaito~" he purred at his boyfriend and Kazuyuki swore he saw Kaito's face pale at the idea.

"Sh-Shut up, let's get to class before we're marked tardy".

* * *

Kazuyuki felt somewhat overwhelmed by the time the school day was over and it was time for him, Kaito and Kureha to head to the stirRhythm meeting room. His arms carried two bags of cards and some gifts from other students who knew his date of birth. The three walked through the corridors of the school building, Kureha chatting animatedly to them both about how interested he was in their final lesson of the day - which was somewhat rare since the redhead rarely paid attention and had to have Kazuyuki more often than not write an extra set of notes for him.

Opening the door, the trio were met with a loud cheer of celebration and Kazuyuki was soon yanked into the middle of the room by Toma, who then proceeded to smother him in a hug as the rest of their group congratulated him on his special day. Kazuyuki, feeling, even more, overwhelmed, just giggled and returned Toma's hug. When the pink-haired boy let him go and moved away, Kazuyuki glanced around to see his classmates catching up with Aoi.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to smile up at his own boyfriend, Yuhi, immediately hugging him tight around his waist. In his own private truth, he'd been slightly jealous of his classmates' ability to slip into a partnership - as Kaito and Kureha had been the first pair to become official - until he had grown close to Yuhi. He'd decided that Kureha and Kaito would need space to themselves from time to time if they were now a couple, and even though the two had reassured him that he didn't need to distance himself, Kazuyuki had always been a little fond of his now-boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday, Kazuyuki".

"Hehe, thanks Yuhi-senpai~" He giggled cutely before turning to Yoichi and Subaru and shooting his older brother a large, excited smile, "Thank you too, you guys!"

"Well then, let's get the party really going, guys!" Toya announced, with Aoi giving his typical - and usually expected - shout of approval after him.

* * *

The party lasted a good few hours, with the boys singing and some dancing as they celebrated Kazuyuki's day. The birthday boy himself mostly stuck to his brother and his boyfriend's sides, with Subaru and Toma chipping in here and there (Toma when he wasn't yelling over at Toya for some sort of comment). Aoi hung off Toya's side, the two of them messing around as much as they could without getting scolded by one of the others. Kureha and Kaito surprisingly stuck to one corner of the room to themselves, but Kazuyuki supposed it was to let the others have their fair time with him since they shared classes already (despite Kaito's claims of hating public displays of affection, Kazuyuki caught them holding hands and sharing a sweet kiss from the corner of his eye once or twice).

Toward the remaining moments, after things were beginning to wrap up and the members of stirRhythm began to each head home for the night, Kazuyuki found himself alone with Yuhi at one of the tables. His senior smiled almost shyly at him and Kazuyuki returned the smile in his own more so tired way. He scooted his chair closer to the other, closing the space between them and placing a light kiss on Yuhi's lips before leaning into and nuzzling his shoulder.

Yuhi blushed, he knew, and pulled him close, returning the kiss to the top of Kazuyuki's head. The two stayed in silence like that for a little while, each of them just freely enjoying the comfort they gave one another. It was odd how they happened to fall for each other, but Kazuyuki couldn't help but partly thank Kureha and Kaito for it - as he believed it may not have become what it is now had they not ended up so close in their own relationship.

The birthday boy yawned and Yuhi chuckled lightly, "Tired? Must have been a long day".

"Mhmm..." Kazuyuki hummed before he smiled up at Yuhi with sparkling eyes, "But the best part was spending more time with you than usual".

Yuhi smiled back down at him, "Then...maybe we should arrange to spend more time than usual together again someday?"

Kazuyuki reached up to kiss his boyfriend again, agreeing that that sounded very much like an excellent idea, indeed.


End file.
